Pokemon OrangeOcean Eyes 3 - The Saltwater Room
by coffinnightmare
Summary: Approximately one year after suffering a heavy loss, Orange is released from prison and placed in the care of Whisper and Ben. While he stays in bed, unable to cope and move on from the incident, his friends prepare for the coming storm, and his sister takes the fight against Team Rocket into her own hands. When all hope seems lost for Orange, help comes from an unexpected source.
1. The Auld Triangle

**((Welcome to book three! If you're still with me, give yourself a round of applause! If not, oh well, I love you anyway. But you're obviously not reading this, so what does it matter? All I have to tell you guys, is that a lot of time has passed (in the story), so the characters have grown (or not grown, depending) without your watchful eye. Expect some of them to be somewhat different than what you remember. Enjoy~))**

**Chapter 1: The Auld Triangle**

"Hey, Orca...?" There was no response, nor had there been for the past year, at least, that they had been locked in this hell together. The brown-haired man, now nineteen years old, hadn't moved of his own volition since they had been given this prison cell together. He had been lying on his side on the floor, clutching a Pokemon egg with both of his arms. He cried most nights, and Wyatt had long given up trying to sleep during these fits. The guards had to force him to eat and drink during the first week, and he had put up as much resistance as he could without taking his hands off of the egg. Wyatt had assumed the task after the guards gave up on him, and Orca didn't like his ex-nemesis' helping hand any more than the others. "I'm... I'm sorry about Emery," Wyatt said weakly.

He had offered this statement at least a hundred times since their imprisonment, and Orca had never said anything in response, so he was surprised when his cellmate muttered "Why?" His voice was cracked, but Wyatt wasn't sure if it was from the crying or the lack of water.

"W... What do you mean?" Wyatt said hastily, hoping to prompt more speech from the silent young man.

"You... You never cared... You were so... horrible... to her..."

"I know," Wyatt said, staring up at the ceiling and blinking his eyes to fight in vain against the tears emerging from his eyes. "I know. I was horrible. Not just to her. I'm... I'm such a bad person..."

"Why?"

"I... I don't know... A lot of stuff happened in my life, and I kind of-"

"Why are you sorry?"

"What...?"

"Why are you sorry about her? Why the compassion? All year long, I hear this shit from you. But you didn't give a fuck. Don't pretend to give a fuck just because she's... d... d... de..."

"You don't have to say it," Wyatt muttered, wiping tears from his cheeks. "I know. It's hard. And the reason why I'm sorry, is because I know what it's like to have the most important part of your life ripped away from you."

"Everything alright in here?" a guard asked as he passed by. "You should be sleeping." Orca once again fell silent, and Wyatt stared at him for a few seconds before turning to the guard.

"He needs water."

"Okay, I'll be right back." The guard returned soon, with a paper cup filled with water. "Hey, kid!" he called as he held the hand holding the cup out between two of the bars. "You wanted water, right?"

"He's not going to move," Wyatt said as he rose to his feet and took the cup from the man.

"He still hasn't moved since he came here?"

"I'm afraid not. Not without being pushed or pulled, anyway."

"Some people," the guard said with a shake of his head as he walked away. Wyatt knelt down beside Orca and grabbed his arm, yanking him just enough to force him from his side to his back. He then picked up his head and poured the water into his mouth, then set him down and returned to his own side of the cell, tapping his fingers on the bottom of the empty cup.

"Who was it?" Orca asked, still not moving.

"What?"

"Who was the person... The one you lost?"

Wyatt sat in silence, hesitating, wondering what he could say, if he even felt like telling anyone of his past. When he finally spoke up, his words came slowly. "I... I don't care to go back there."

"I see."

"Sorry." There was no response to this, and after a few hours of silence, Wyatt could tell by the way Orca breathed that he had gone to sleep. He lay back down on the hospital mattress that served as his bed, while the silence allowed his thoughts to jump out at him loudly, as they always did here.

_ "Hey Wyatt, you ever think of... not spending so much time in here? Ya know, going outside and having a life?"_

_ "My life is in here, silly."_

_ "In a hospital, huh?"_

_ "Yeah, of course. 'Cause you're in here."_

_ "Oh, shut up, cheesecake."_

Tossing and turning, he slammed his pillow on top of his head and held it down with his hands. "Just let me sleep..."

**\/\/\/\/\/**

"Well, Joe, that battle was even better than the one we had last year!"

"Thank you, sir," Joseph said nervously. He was standing across a battle arena from Lance, renowned Dragon Master and the Champion of the Elite Four, who had recruited him into a team of anti-Rockets more than a year ago, after he had gained his first Champion title. These days, Joe thought of Lance more as a leader and an ally than as an intimidating foe, but there was something about him which still kept him from being completely at ease, or looking him in the eye; it was as if the power of the man's will was so strong that it could be felt across a room.

"I'm glad that you've come at this time, as it's been more than a year since our first meeting. You've been carrying out missions at an extraordinary rate, and the others have been saying that it's about time that you've been officially welcomed into the team."

"Officially?" Joe asked nervously.

"Follow me," Lance said, turning around and leading Joe through a secret door that he hadn't even seen, down a long, twisting corridor, through another secret door, through a series of rooms, and then through yet another door, this one protected with a password. Lance entered a word into the electronic lock with a keypad, and the lock snapped to an OFF position, allowing the door to swing open just a bit. Lance pushed the door the rest of the way and let Joe in before closing and locking it once more. The room they had entered was wide-open and dark, lit only by the screens of computers lining the far wall, which were all in use. One of the men got up from his computer chair and walked across the room, stepping around the large, round table in the center.

"Ghost Two, we've just recieved word that Team Rocket Fuschia has sent a transport of unidentified cargo via truck convoy to Team Rocket Saffron. The Stealth Unit is ready to act. Should I give them the order to intercept?"

"No, observe only," Lance said. "Have them watch from a distance, but send one of their Ghosts to infiltrate and find out what they're moving."

"One, sir?"

"One should be plenty, if they send the right person."

"And should we send word to Ghost Zero?"

"I'll tell him myself; I'm on my way there now."

"Yes, sir," the man said, before returning to his computer desk.

"Follow me," Lance said with a wave of the hand. Joe did as he was told with a nod, and was led by the Dragon Master into a separate room. "How do you like our base so far?"

"It's impressive," Joe said as they passed into another room. "But aren't you worried that Team Rocket will know about it? Since you've publicly told them of your plan to wipe them out, I mean."

"I'm sure they know that we're based at Indigo Plateau. But it would take them days to break into this place, even if they found one of the entrances. We don't have anything to worry about yet."

"And what about the others? In the Stealth Unit?"

"You know of the Type triangle, I assume?"

"Of course," Joe said. "Basic stuff. Grass beats Water, Water beats Fire, Fire beats Grass. The traditional triangle, as we used to call it. And it's good to balance out your team with each part of whatever triangle you want to use. What about it?"

"We're trying to form a triangle like that with our team, so to speak. We have the Home Unit here, which consists of myself, our little collection of computer wizards, and our scientists, as well as the Stealth Unit. Then there's the Assault Unit, which goes in when heavy hitting is needed. Understand?"

"I understand," Joe said with a nod.

"The important thing for us, with all new recruits, is to decide which point of the triangle is best for them. That's the main reason I brought you here. And we'll talk more on that subject later, but for now, there's someone important that you should meet." Lance led him into one more room, this one smaller than the others. The only person in this room was a man wearing a red ball cap, a matching red jacket with short black sleeves, and a pair of faded blue jeans. This person gave Joe the same feeling that he recieved from Lance, but multiplied on a scale that he couldn't even imagine. His eyes traveled up to the man's chin before falling, unable to meet eyes with this stranger. "Joseph, allow me to introduce you to World Champion Red. Or, as he's known here, Ghost Zero. He's the founder and leader of Marowak's Ghosts, and he's agreed to stay here with us until Team Rocket is taken care of."

"I-it's an honor, sir," Joe stammered, cursing himself for being so nervous. Red said nothing in response; only nodded once.

"Ghost Zero, this is one of our newest recruits, Ghost Nineteen," Lance said. "He's taken down two Team Rocket bases, and was responsible for the recovery of those fossils that we returned to the Pewter Museum."

"With a lot of help," Joe added hastily.

"And he's modest," Lance laughed. "Joseph, we're desperate for information. Team Rocket is growing at an alarming rate, and we're scraping for anything we can use against them. Is there anything you've come across that would help us? Any new events or crucial info?"

"I haven't come across anything," Joe shrugged. "It's been a quiet year... The only person I know who... No, he wouldn't be willing to speak."

"Who?"

"I have a friend named Orange Juice, from Olivine City. Calls himself Orca. He was a member of Team Rocket Goldenrod for quite a long time. He's probably got some information, but..."

"But?" Red finally spoke up.

"But he's been in prison since last December, and every time I go to see him, he doesn't talk to me. He doesn't talk to anyone. He lost his Pokemon, Emery, while they were helping me with the Fossil Mission. She died in an accident... He really loved her. He's been miserable this entire year."

"Then he should be sympathetic to our cause," Lance said with a slow, understanding nod. "I'll send someone-"

"I should go myself," Red said, slowly standing up and crossing the room to pass through the open doorway. "I'll take Ghost One with me."

"Ghost One?" Joe asked Lance once the World Champion was gone from the room.

"A very dear friend of his. They both know what it's like to suffer that kind of pain."

\/\/\/\/\/

_Dear 'Nilla,_

_ Thanks for writing back so soon. I'm glad things are working out fine at the farm. Mom and I are doing pretty good, too. And I know what you mean about Orange. It's been a whole year without him, and I miss him so much. Christmas just wasn't the same without him here. At the very least, I wish he would just cheer up a little bit, even though I know it's hard for him. Every time I go to see him, he's so miserable. Oh well, only time can mend a broken heart. I know you know that well._

_ As for your question, no, I haven't seen any of the other Sea Monsters in a while. Oh! No, there was one time when Lobster stopped by on his way back from visiting Orange. He didn't stay long; he said he was leaving Johto for a while. Me and Mom do get letters from Leviathan every once in a while, and it's nice, but I really miss all of my friends. I'm going to make Mom come with me to visit you some time, maybe next month. It'll be almost just like the old days, especially since Ice is settled back down at home. Has he still not found himself a love interest yet? Heehee, kidding, kidding! He's probably gonna put gum in my hair if he finds out I was picking on him. You take care of yourself, hon. Don't go worrying yourself sick over that brother of mine._

_ - Kiwi_

Once she was done writing, Shrimp set her pen down and rubbed her right hand before picking up her glass and taking a several large gulps of orange juice.

"Man, I'm really not used to writing," the young girl said. "Mom! Has the mail run yet?"

"It's seven at night!" Miss Juice shouted from the living room downstairs. "Don't you kids keep watches anymore?"

"Yeah, on my Pokegear!" Shrimp replied, scooting her chair back and abandoning her desk. She walked out of her room, down the hallway, and had to stop herself from walking straight ahead to her older brother's room, which hadn't been occupied since he had left in January of 2011. "Almost two years ago," she whined, walking toward the door slowly.

"What was that, dear?" her mother called.

"Nothing, Mom," Shrimp said, placing her hand on the doorknob. After a moment's hesitation, she turned the knob and pulled the door open. When she stepped into the room, empty save for a miniature refrigerator in the corner, a bare mattress at the left of the door, and two stacks of cardboard boxes (she had stolen his bean bag chair long ago), she half expected to hear Orca's voice yelling "Get out of my room, Jailbait!" Never in her life had she wanted so badly to hear those words. "Mom, I miss Orange!" she shouted, running out of the room and down the stairs to throw herself into her mother's arms. "Nothing's the same anymore without him here to pick on me!"

"I know, dear, but the law is the law, and there's no real way around it. And even if there were, it wouldn't be right. We have to let this run its course."

"I know. But it's not fair! I miss him! And I miss Emery, too!"

"Of course, dear. We all do. Oh, hey, look at the news!"

"Mom, I don't care about the news. It's always depressing."

"No, really, watch," Miss Juice said as she turned the volume up. Shrimp turned her attention to the television and saw an image of Team Rocket Grunts, led by a higher-up in a white and blue uniform, holding people hostage in a train station.

"Is that the Goldenrod Station?" Shrimp shouted.

"It looks like it," her mother said with a nod. "Are they taking it over?"

"Well, these bastards have gone too far!" Shrimp proclaimed, rising to her feet.

"Watch that language, young lady!"

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm tired of always seeing these people getting their way! Enough is enough! If nobody's going to do anything about it, I will!" She ran upstairs, ignoring the image on the television, and headed to her room.

"What do you mean?" Miss Juice asked, following her upstairs.

"I'm going up to Goldenrod right now to stop them!"

"You'll do no such of a thing!" her mother declared, her hands on her hips, as she stood in the doorway of Shrimp's bedroom.

"There's no changing my mind, Mom!" Shrimp said as she pulled on a pair of socks and slipped her feet into her white and red shoes, tying them as quickly as she could. "These people have to be stopped!"

"That doesn't mean you're the one who's supposed to do it! There's no point in risking your life like your brother did! Leave it up to the professionals!"

"The professionals who still haven't taken them down? I'm almost a Pokemon Master, Mom," the young woman said as she pulled on her orange windbreaker and tied her brown hair up with a white bandanna. "I have seven Badges now. I can do this."

"I'm not gonna lose you after I've already lost my sons!" Miss Juice shrieked defiantly. Shrimp sighed and walked closer to her mother, giving her a hug.

"You're not gonna lose me, Mom. I know what I'm doing. And I'm not a complete idiot like my brother." She leaned down next to her desk, picking up the pen once again, and added to the letter:

_P.S.: I changed my mind about staying here forever. I'll be in Goldenrod soon, so don't write back. I'm gonna beat the living fuckshit out of Team Rocket._

"No, just part idiot!" her mother shouted.

"I know, I know," Shrimp laughed as she folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope, which she then stuffed into her jacket pocket. She picked up her bag and slung the straps over her shoulders. "Batteries not included, right?" She side-stepped her mother and walked through the doorway, and her mother stepped out into the hallway after her, but didn't follow any farther.

"Why do all of you always leave me?!" the older woman yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks. Shrimp shook her head and turned around, walking back to her mother quickly. She wrapped her arms around the woman again and patted her on the back.

"Dad left us because he's a heartless bastard who doesn't give a Rattata's ass about anyone but himself. Great White left us because it was his time, and there's nothing that any of us could do about it. Orca left us because he had a lot of issues that he needed to work out, and he still does, and he doesn't want any of us to see that bad side of him, because he loves us very much. I'm leaving right now because, just like with Orca, there are people I care about so much, that they're worth protecting. And you're at the top of the list, Mom. Don't forget that, okay?"

"But you're not gonna come back," Miss Juice whimpered as her daughter tried in vain to wipe away her tears. "They're gonna take you away from me, just like I lost my Cranberry."

"They're not gonna take me from you, Mom," Shrimp said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm a Sea Monster, remember? Nobody can mess with us. I'll see you soon, Mom. I love you." With that, she gave her mother another series of pats on the back and turned to run downstairs. She left the house quickly, closing the door behind her, and shoved the letter in the mailbox, turning the red flag upward, before heading North, through Violet City.

\/\/\/\/\/

"How can I help you today?"

"Yes, I'm here to visit one Orange Juice," Whisper replied in a polite tone.

"He's just recieved two visitors," the man behind the glass informed the boy as he stared at his unusual attire. Whisper was wearing a blue shirt bearing Ben Korri Peak's trademark spider logo in a red color, and the usual purple cloak. "They're on their way to his cell now, and they're... of a special variety. I'm afraid I can't allow you access at this time."

"I see," Whisper said. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I've already got all the access that I need."

"What do you mean?"

"I just pulled his location from your mind. Have a nice day." With that, the young man vanished without a trace, reappearing instantaneously in the cell shared by Orca and Wyatt. The latter woke with a start, sitting up in his mattress, and stared at the young Psychic.

"Who the hell are you?" Wyatt asked.

"Hi, Orca's brother," Whisper said as he knelt down beside Orca, who was fast asleep. "I came to visit him, but they wouldn't grant me access, so I just teleported here. Oh, and you're about to have two more visitors, apparently."

"Are they going to do what you just did?"

"I doubt it."

"Wait a minute, I know who you are! You're the Executives' son!"

"Not anymore," Whisper laughed. "I'm a Juice now, fully adopted and everything. I don't claim that other family. Would you? Oh yes, I forgot, you already did."

"Shut up, brat!"

"Alright, which one of you is Orange Juice?" a voice called. The two young men turned to see the bars sliding open, and two older men stepped inside.

"My, my," Whisper said, rising to his feet. "I've never met anyone with as strong a will as you two have. Meditate much?"

"We train our bodies and our minds," said the one who had spoken earlier, a man with spiky brown hair. "Again, I ask: Which one of you is Orange Juice?"

"Who wants to know?" Whisper asked, fighting the protective urge to step in front of his sleeping brother, as that would give him away.

"My name is Blue," the man said. "I was the World Champion for two years, and I'm the second-highest ranked Pokemon Master in the Indigo League, since my friend Red here isn't counted by any system anymore."

"Red and Blue?" Whisper scoffed. "Where are the rest of the crayons? Didn't feel like coming out of the box tonight?"

"You'll watch your mouth if you know what's good for you!" Blue shouted, but Red held a hand up in front of his friend, silencing him.

"We need to ask Orange questions," the other man finally spoke up. "Rocket-related questions."

"Well, he's done with them, 'Red', so I don't see what you expect to get out of this little chat."

"He doesn't talk to anybody," Wyatt put in. "Except me, sometimes."

"Regardless, we will obtain any information that he does have," Blue said. "It's of the utmost importance, if Team Rocket is going to be stopped. And they have to be stopped at all costs."

"Oh, you hate Team Rocket?" Whisper asked, a genuine smile finally appearing on his face. "I hate Team Rocket, too. Let's talk."

"Finally," Blue huffed as he turned and left the cell. "Bring him and follow me." Whisper picked his brother up off of the floor, and he and Wyatt followed the other two into a small room. The Psychic set Orca down in a chair at the table and sat next to him, tapping him on the shoulder to try to wake him up. When that didn't work, he snapped his fingers in front of his face, and the older boy's eyes popped open.

"Good morning, Orca," Whisper said with a smile. When Orca saw his younger brother, he leaned into him, pressing his head against his shoulder. "I missed you, too. Hey, there are some people here to talk to you." Orca turned his head in the direction that Whisper pointed, and saw Red and Blue sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Mister Juice, we're here to ask you if you have any secret information that could be used in the fight against Team Rocket," Blue said.

"Why?" Orca asked slowly.

"We were told that you were once a Rocket yourself."

"Once," Orca said with a slow nod. "Made up for it. Done. Next chapter."

"We understand that," Red said. "I know that it may be painful for you to recall these memories, but we know that you lost someone important to you last year."

"Last?"

"Yes, last year," Blue said. "That's what we heard."

"What day is it?"

"It's December thirty-first, 2012," Blue said, checking the time on his Pokegear. "Eleven thirty-nine p.m. So, almost January first."

"A whole year?"

"Yes, brother," Whisper said, smoothing over Orca's brown hair with his hand. Though he had cut it last December, it had been slowly growing back out over his time in prison. "A year has passed since the incident."

"Lost a whole year," Orca said, as a tear fell down his right cheek. "Two... She would have been two..."

"I'm sorry, Orca," Whisper said, pulling his brother into a hug.

"She would have been two!" the young Sea Monster Captain sobbed. "She would have been two!"

"We understand your pain," Red said.

"You don't understand shit!" Whisper shouted as he patted his brother on the back. "This man's been through hell and back. You don't know half of what he's gone through in his life!" In answer to this, Red took off his jacket, then his shirt, revealing a series of tattoos: all thick, red, horizontal lines, in a column traveling from his waist, all the way up to his collar bone.

"Every one of these is for a friend that I've lost. Some were human, some were Pokemon. This one," here he placed a finger on the seventh line from the bottom, "was a Charizard that I raised from a Charmander. My first Pokemon, and my best friend, the one person who had been through everything with me. I understand."

"I'll tell you," Orca said once he had calmed down. "For her. For Emery." He grabbed a sheet of paper from a stack on the table and pulled a pen from a small glass jar. As he wiped away his tears with one hand, he clicked the pen and set to work drawing a picture made up of several lines. "There's a tunnel network running under some place called Viridian City."

"MY city?!" Blue bellowed. "They would dare-?" Red held his hand up once again, and Blue fell silent.

"Most of them go in circles, and eventually lead either to an old base that was shut down years ago, or some kind of arena that used to be used for Rockets to train. But there's one tunnel that branches off to some secret place, far away to the East, below water. They do some kind of secret experiments or something. Or, they used to. Nobody uses it anymore, but it's known to the higher-up people as a fall-back spot in case the organization suffers devastating loss."

"I never knew about this!" Wyatt shouted. "How did you find all this out?"

"Dawn told me," Orca said, almost choking on the name as if it were poison. "She said something about... 'The Son of the First', whatever that means. Either way, the entrance to the place is undetectable by most means. There's a certain part of the wall on the inside of the city's Gym that pops out and reveals a lock. You have to play a certain song, and that will make the lock appear. But I don't know where the key is, and I don't know which song. All I know is what it looks like on the inside. She drew it for me one night, when I used to live in Goldenrod."

"Thank you, Orange," Red said with a nod as he took the paper. You'll be released from prison now. We've already got someone to handle the legal nonsense."

"Do you have anything to add, to spare yourself?" Blue asked Wyatt, who shrugged.

"I know that the fossils recovered last year were only a small fraction of the ones stolen. That's about it."

"So, where are the others?" Blue asked impatiently.

"I don't know, that's only been entrusted to Executives and all that. But if I'd have to guess, I'd say Saffron."

"Why Saffron?" Whisper asked.

"Because it's their main base now; they own the whole city."

"Well, you're both free to go," Blue said. "What about you? Do you know anything?"

"Me?" Whisper laughed. "I wasn't in prison. I came here to visit my brother. But now that he's been released, I'll just take him home now. Thanks."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Red said with a bow.

"No problem," Whisper said, grabbing on to Orca and Wyatt's hands. "See you guys later. It's been real." The three then disappeared, leaving Red and Blue alone in the interrogation room.

"Well, you don't see that every day," Blue laughed. "Let's head back."

Whisper had brought the two right outside the prison, and led them down the street.

"We should walk," he said with a smile. "Let them know we're not up to any mischief. If they see us leaving on foot, they won't be suspicious."

"Wyatt, do you have a place to stay?" Orca asked, clinging tighter to his egg. "We could-"

"Worry about yourself, Fish-face!" Wyatt said, before running off into the darkness of the night.

"Wow, touchy one, isn't he?" Whisper laughed.

"I guess some things never change," Orca sighed as bright, colorful fireworks lit up the sky in every visible direction.

"Well, we've officially survived the end of the world," his younger brother said, laughing again. "Happy New Year, Orca."

\/\/\/\/\/

**((And so it begins! ...Or... continues! Catch ya on the flip side~ ))**


	2. Stand

**Chapter Two**

**Stand**

Cerulean City, a lovely town known for the landmark Nugget Bridge, lay to the East of the towering Mount Moon. If one were skilled in climbing, surely a high pass could be found. But for those without such refined talents...

"'Let's not fly', you said. 'We should enjoy the scenery while we have a chance', you said."

"Oh, shut up."

"Tell that to my poor feet, you slavedriver! They've been yelling at me for days!"

"Hammerhead, it didn't take that long," Lobster said as they crossed the plains between the mountain and their destination. "You just like complaining."

"I like to not trudge around in caves all damn day, that's what I like," Hammerhead shouted.

"You're just upset because that girl didn't want to exchange phone numbers with you." There was no answer to this, other than the bald man grumbling under his breath. All Lobster heard was half of a threat to strangle him with their unused Escape Rope. "Look, we're almost there!" The blonde-haired man picked up his pace and ran at full speed, and Hammerhead soon followed suit. Green grasslands gave way to cobblestone streets and blue-and-white buildings. Once the Pokemon Center could be located, they ran inside immediately, almost fighting for entrance before Lobster allowed Hammerhead to go first.

"Welcome to the Cerulean Pokemon Center," a young woman with dirty blonde hair greeted the two with a huge smile.

"TURTLE!" the two Sea Monsters shouted as they ran across the room at full speed to hug the young lady, who was standing over a machine full of Poke Balls.

"I didn't know you worked at a Pokemon Center," Hammerhead said.

"I don't," Turtle said with a shake of her head as she began to pick up the Poke Balls. "I'm volunteering. Everyone's got to do something." She carried the Poke Balls to a young boy sitting in one of the waiting chairs, who was having his arm bandaged by a nurse, and handed them to him. "Be more careful next time, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," the boy said. Once the bandaging was complete, he attached the Balls to slots on the inside of his jacket and rose to his feet. "I'll try."

"We've all got to stay alive, dear," the nurse said as she tousled the boy's hair. "No victory is worth your life." The boy nodded and ran outside as fast as he could.

"I guess things haven't been easy here," Lobster said.

"There's an understatement," Turtle laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't really talk yet. As you can see, we've got a supply and demand problem." She waved her open hand around the Pokemon Center, the massive crowd of waiting Trainers emphasizing her point.

"Is there anything we can do?" Hammerhead asked.

"We can volunteer, too," Lobster said with a nod.

"There wouldn't be much of a point," the nurse said. "We only have so many machines, and so much medicine. We're doing all that we can here already."

"Yeah, Team Rocket is making things as bad as they can," Turtle said. "I'm sure you've noticed."

"Oh, yeah," Lobster said. "Trust me, we've noticed."

"Mount Moon was crawling with them," Hammerhead added. "What do they want over there?"

"I'm not sure, but I know it's not good," Turtle said.

"Is there anything else that we can do?" Lobster asked. "These people all look terrible."

"Well, there is the Sea Cottage," the nurse said.

"You guys know who Bill is, right?" Turtle asked.

"THE Bill, the guy who made the Storage System?" Lobster asked. "Of course. Never met him, but everybody knows of him."

"He used to live in a house to the Northeast of the city. He's recently opened it up as a service spot for Trainers, including a shop and a Pokemon Center, all wrapped up in one building. But no one can get to it; Team Rocket is in complete control of Nugget Bridge, and they're hoping to take over this city soon."

"Once we're taken over, there won't be much hope left for Kanto," the nurse said sadly.

"We're not gonna let that happen," Lobster said. "We'll take the bridge back, and once all the Rockets are gone, we'll take the remaining injured Trainers and Pokemon to the Sea Cottage."

"Just the two of you?" the nurse asked with wide eyes. "I think you're biting off a bit more than you can chew."

"We've fought losing battles like this before," Hammerhead said, cracking his knuckles. "It's been a while, but we have faith in each other, and in our Pokemon."

"And in our friends," Lobster said. "Don't give up hope."

"I wish I could come with you guys," Turtle said. "But I've got more work here than I can handle already."

"Everyone's got to do something," Lobster said with a grin as he and Hammerhead turned for the door. "We'll see you in the morning!"

"It IS morning," Turtle called to them. "About two o'clock, actually!"

"That's right!" Hammerhead laughed. "Happy New Year, Turtle!"

"Happy New Year!"

The two men ran outside and turned the corner around the red-and-white Pokemon Center. The Nugget Bridge - all bright gold, to match its name - wasn't hard to find, and they took the twists and turns through the city to reach it. They were almost there when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Hey!" a voice called. The two turned to see a young woman running after them. The two men felt their hearts bleeding for the girl; she had lost her right arm, possibly while fighting Team Rocket. Her entire torso was heavily bandaged, as well as half of her face, and only one bright blue eye could be seen when her long, black hair was tossed away from her face. "I'm coming with you!"

"Sorry, but we can't allow that," Lobster said. "You need to rest in the Pokemon Center."

"I've BEEN resting!" the young woman said. "I want to fight again!"

"We can't let you take any risks, in your condition," Hammerhead said slowly. Apparently, the girl's left arm was her good one; she sent a quick jab to the man's stomach, and he doubled over in pain, groaning.

"My CONDITION?" she roared. "I dare you to say that again! I can still fight!"

"We're sure you can," Lobster said, holding his hands up, palms-outward. "But we don't want you to get hurt because-"

"Because what? Because I'm a GIRL?"

"No, that's not it," Lobster said with a shake of his head, not bothering to assure her that he knew women who were more than a match for him. "Look, you just got out of the Pokemon Center. It wouldn't be right for us to ask you to risk getting hurt again-"

"You're not asking," the woman said. "I'm telling you, I'm going with you!"

"She's fine by me," Hammerhead said once he had gained his second wind. "But I'm not getting close to her. You can walk by her, so she can punch you next time."

"I guess I'm out-voted," Lobster said. "Come on, let's do this. But don't push yourself too hard." The girl bit back a nasty comment and followed him as he turned toward the bridge. Three Rocket Grunts stood in front of the bridge, attempting to block passage.

"Sorry, kiddies, road's closed," one of them said. "You'd better go home if you know what's good for you."

"We're not going anywhere," Lobster said, throwing a Poke Ball, which released his Graveler, Apollo. Hammerhead released his Froslass, November, and their new companion released a Gyarados. The Team Rocket Grunts released a Magmar, Exeggutor, and Electabuzz, which all ran toward their enemies.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Wow," Shrimp whispered, "I haven't been here in so long." The city lights of Goldenrod stayed true to its name, casting a golden glow onto the wide streets and tall buildings. The young woman had no need to sneak around as long as she was in the middle of the city; once she drew closer to the Magnet Station, she clung to the walls of buildings and moved as fast as she could to not be seen. She ran into an alley between the Radio Tower and the train station, and knelt down on the ground to prepare herself. She double-checked her pack to make sure that she had everything that she would need, before pulling her Fashion Case out of it. She opened the pink case slowly and pulled out a roll of purple ribbon, cutting off a length of it to tie around her wrist. Once she made sure that the knot would hold, she snipped off a bit from the two ends so that they weren't too long.

"This one's for you, Emery," she said slowly as she placed the case back into her pack. She slung the pack's strap over her shoulder and rose to her feet, wiping the dust off of her jeans before she bolted around the corner and ran inside the station. She counted four Rocket Grunts and one Commander, all of whom turned to give her confused stares as she stepped through the doorway. Without any explanation, she released an Onix from a Poke Ball.

"Barry Cade, get those guys!" Shrimp shouted. Two of the Team Rocket Grunts threw Poke Balls which both released Arboks as Shrimp checked to make sure that the hostages were unharmed. "Are you people alright?" This recieved mixed murmurs, and most of the hostages avoided eye contact with her. "Don't worry, I'm here to help. If you've got Pokemon, fight for your lives! You don't have to be afraid of these people!" Most of them gave her looks that told her she was crazy, but one green-haired woman jumped over the counter with a battle cry.

"I'll take that offer!" the woman shouted as she released an Ivysaur from a Poke Ball. "Plantern, use Magical Leaf!" The Ivysaur released an array of shining, colorful leaves from the flower bud on its back. The leaves zipped through the air at top speed and hit one of the Arboks, who immediately turned its attention on Plantern. The other Arbok used Ice Fang on Barry Cade; the move knocked the Onix down, and it fell with a loud THUD, breaking the floor in several areas.

"Barry, are you alright?" Shrimp asked as she ran toward her Onix. The gigantic Pokemon let out an energetic cry to let her know that he was fine, but getting back up took him a while. The first Arbok used Acid, firing from its mouth a stream of yellowish-green liquid, which Plantern simply shook off while she charged a small light inside of her flower bud. The Arbok had time for another Acid attack, while Barry Cade got up and attacked the other snake Pokemon with Dragon Breath. Plantern unleashed the light in a Solarbeam attack, knocking out the two Arboks as well as the Onix.

"Let's get out of here!" the two Rocket grunts shouted as they made for the door as fast as they could, followed quickly by the other two.

"I'm sorry about your Onix," the green-haired woman said. "Plantern has anger issues these days."

"It's alright," Shrimp said as she hugged Barry Cade, patting his stone body. "He's still young and resilient."

"You two think you've ruined our plans, don't you?" the Rocket Commander asked with a mocking laugh as he stepped forward. "Don't you realize that Saffron City is already under our complete control? That means that the train is, as well. What do you hope to gain from this idiocy?"

"To save these innocent people!" Shrimp shouted as she returned Barry Cade to his Poke Ball.

"You would risk your life for a few insignificant people? People you don't even know?"

"They're not insignificant! All life matters!"

"Perhaps," the man laughed. "But you'll soon come to realize that the structure of that very life you seek to protect has been rearranged." He pulled two Poke Balls from his belt and threw them, releasing two Beldums. "And Team Rocket is at the top!"

"Not anymore!" Shrimp roared. She threw another Poke Ball, releasing a Ledian. The Bug Pokemon's back lit up with a bright light as it stretched its six limbs. Her new ally released a Sunflora, which danced happily around the room before preparing to attack. The two Beldums each used Meteor Mash, firing a fist at each of their enemies, which soared through the air like a meteor before coming into contact, knocking the Ledian and Sunflora to the floor. The two were immediately knocked out, and their Trainers returned them to their Poke Balls. Before they could send out any more Pokemon, a Gallade ran ahead of them and attacked the two Beldums with an Earthquake move, knocking them both out.

"Don't think that this is the end!" the Rocket Commander shouted as he returned his Pokemon to their Balls. "Don't forget that we own this place! I wouldn't stay here if I were you!" He ran through the train's open doors, which soon closed as the train took off.

"Excellent job, Mace," a voice called from behind the two girls, and the Gallade let out a jubilant cheer.

"Ben?" Shrimp asked as she turned around to see a man in a purple cloak approaching, his face covered by the cloak's hood. "Ben, it is you!"

"Hello there, Shrimp," Ben said as he threw his hood back to reveal his smiling face, framed in bushy black hair. "It's been a while since your last visit."

"I know, I'm sorry," Shrimp said, watching as her battle partner returned to the counter and instructed everyone to get out of the station immediately.

"That's quite alright," the older Psychic said. "That's not why I'm here. I wanted to inform you that your brother is out of prison."

"Orange? He's out?"

"Would you like to come visit him?"

"Of course! I can't stay long, though. I'm about to wipe Team Rocket out of Johto for good."

"And I'm going to kick their asses with her," the green-haired woman added as she returned to Shrimp's side.

"I see," Ben said. "You must have a busy schedule. Well, just a short visit, then? Hold on to my hands." The two did as he said, and Shrimp tapped the woman on the shoulder.

"You might want to hold your breath. This is pretty rough for first-timers."

"Thanks," the woman said with a nervous laugh. Ben waited just long enough to allow her to take in a deep breath, and after that, the three of them were gone without a trace.

"Sis!" Whisper greeted as soon as he saw Ben appear with the two young women in tow. He ran across Ben's living room to Shrimp and gave her a hug, which she returned, patting him on the back. "I haven't seen you in so long! How is Mom doing?"

"Other than being upset with me, she's doing great," Shrimp said.

"And who is this?"

"This is... um..." Shrimp motioned with an open palm to the newcomer.

"Oh! I'm sorry," the woman said. "My name is Juniper, but you can all call me June."

"It's nice to meet you, June," Ben and Whisper said simultaneously, before cracking up laughing.

"How would you ladies like some coffee?" Ben asked as he moved toward the kitchen. "Orca is sleeping in the guest room right now, but I'm sure you can wake him, Shrimp."

"Oh, no, that's fine," Shrimp said as she sat down on one of the sofas and gestured for June to do the same. "I'd rather just let him rest."

"Orca?" Juniper asked. "I could swear I've heard that name before."

"It's our brother's name," Whisper said as he sat down on the opposite sofa, against the wall. "Well, nickname. His real name is Orange."

"You two are related?" June asked, pointing to Whisper, and then to Shrimp. "I don't see the resemblance. Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's alright," Shrimp said. "Whisper is a newcomer to the family. My mother adopted him this past year. His last family... Well, let's just say they didn't deserve him."

"And Orange is your brother?" Juniper asked. "Has he ever been in Azalea Town?"

"That's where he met me," Whisper said with a nod.

"I knew that name sounded familiar!" the woman said with a smile. "Orca the Sea Monster, and Emery the Furret! How is she doing, by the way?" This gained painful looks from the other two, who were hesitant to speak. They looked at each other, trying to decide without any spoken conversation who would say it.

"We lost her in December of 2011," Whisper said slowly. "She's... departed."

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Shrimp said. "She had a happy life with us. It's really a shame that we had to lose her so soon, but... We all have to move on, for her, and for ourselves."

"Orca's had the worst time at that," Whisper said. "He's done nothing but lie down for the past year, apparently. But I doubt he's gotten any peaceful sleep. And I don't think he will for quite a while. But at least he's with friends and family now."

"That always makes a difference," Shrimp said with a nod. "Nothing heals like family."

"Except an Emery hug, of course," Whisper said as Ben returned and handed them coffee mugs. Shrimp let out a weak laugh and sipped slowly at her coffee.

"Yeah. I could really use an Emery hug right now."

\/\/\/\/\/

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

The large serpent-like Pokemon leaped into the water and rose back up to spew a heavy stream of high-pressure water at the Magmar. The fire Pokemon was knocked out, leaving the Electabuzz alone in the fight. The electric Pokemon fired off a Thunderbolt attack, which the Gyarados was barely able to avoid by jumping out of the water.

"November, use Ice Shard!" Hammerhead shouted. The Froslass hurled chunks of ice at the Electabuzz, knocking it down and out. The three Rocket Grunts ran for it, moving South through the city as fast as they could. "Well, so much for that," Hammerhead said as they all returned their Pokemon to their Balls.

"Don't celebrate yet," Lobster said. "There're two more ahead."

"But they're not moving," their new ally said.

"They're probably afraid," Hammerhead laughed.

"Or setting a trap," Lobster suggested.

"We won't know until we cross the bridge," the girl said, taking a step forward.

"Wait!" Lobster shouted. A square area of the bridge began to glow when she stepped on it, and the blonde man pulled her backward just before the panel exploded.

"Whew!" Hammerhead whistled. "That was close."

"I'll walk across myself," Lobster said. "I think I can see a pattern in the color; there are squares that are just a bit darker than the others."

"Fine with me," the girl shrugged, releasing an Altaria from another Poke Ball. "I'll just fly across."

"Me too," Hammerhead said, releasing his Salamence, Balrog. "Lobby, be careful."

"You know how I do," Lobster said with a smile before hopping across the gap created by the explosion. The other two hopped onto their Pokemon and took off through the sky, turning around to land on the other side of the bridge.

"Hey, that's cheating!" one of the two Rocket Grunts said.

"Cry me a river," the girl said as she returned her Altaria and sent out a Qwilfish. Hammerhead released his Cloyster, Spike, who danced around aggressively, staring coldly at the two Rockets.

"Now, Spike, I need you to watch your attitude this time," Hammerhead said in a gentle tone. "This is an important battle. See those guys? They're bad. They deserve pain." Spike let out a loud, cheerful cry, apparently happy with the last part.

"You two just made a huge mistake," one of the Rocket Grunts said with a wide grin. He and his partner each sent out an Electrode, and the two ball-shaped Pokemon smiled and winked at each other before sending out dual Charge Beams. The twin assaults knocked both of the water Pokemon out, and their Trainers quickly returned them to their Poke Balls.

"He's not gonna be happy when he wakes up," Hammerhead groaned as he released his Ninetales, Rope. The girl sent out a Rhyhorn, which immediately used Stone Edge, hitting one of the Electrodes with spiked rocks from the ground. Rope attacked the other Electrode with Flamethrower.

"Electrode, use Explosion!" the two Rocket Grunts yelled together. The electric Pokemon flashed with light before blowing up, damaging not only their opponent Pokemon, but their own Trainers, who were standing right behind them, as well. "Not on us!" one of the Grunts whined.

"We're not done yet!" the other Rocket shouted. The two returned the Electrodes to their Poke Balls, and sent out two Tentacruel. They used Poison Jab simultaneously, stretching out their tentacles to stab their enemies with poison, but the Ninetales and Ryhorn evaded both of the attacks. The Ryhorn used Horn Drill, sending out a spinning horn through the air, which missed its target, and Rope used Psyshock, sending a purple wave toward the other Tentacruel, which hit its target. The two Tentacruel each used Hydro Pump, knocking both of their opponents out.

The two Pokemon were returned to their Balls, and the girl sent out a Poliwrath while Hammerhead brought Balrog back out. The Poliwrath used Ice Beam, knocking out one of the Tentacruel, and Balrog took care of the other with a Thunder Fang.

"This isn't over!" one of the Grunts yelled. "You've yet to see the true power of Team Rocket!" The two turned and ran across the Nugget Bridge, setting off all of the explosives as they crossed.

"Lobster, get out of there!" Hammerhead shouted as the entire bridge was covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of the blonde man. "He's... gone..."

"I'm over here, man," Lobster called. The two turned to their left and saw Lobster in the water, clinging to his Milotic, Molly.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Hammerhead shouted, laughing nervously. "You can barely swim!"

"That's why I have good ol' Molly," Lobster laughed as the Milotic lifted him up to the shore. He returned her to her Poke Ball as he sat down on the dirt and tried to catch his breath. "Well, looks like the bridge needs a facelift. One more thing we need to do to help out around here."

"WE?" Hammerhead asked. "You're the last one who touched it!"

"Oh, shut up," Lobster laughed.

"You two sure are mean to each other," the girl said as she sat down beside them.

"Nah, we're best friends," Lobster said. "That's just the way we are."

"We like to joke around," Hammerhead laughed. "It lightens the mood."

"I see."

"So," Lobster panted. "Let's look for this Sea Cottage, shall we?"

"Indubitably," Hammerhead said. "After I take a nap."

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

**((I know the chapters so far are shorter than what you're used to from Umbrella Beach, but... They'll get longer with time... Probably. XD Catch ya on the flip side!))**


	3. Be Calm

**Chapter Three**

**Be Calm**

How many days had passed by? Or weeks? Months? He had no idea. He didn't even know if he was still alive. Everything that happened was hazy in his memory, and he couldn't set apart what was a dream from what was reality. He remembered Whisper coming to give him food, and help him to the bathroom. Ben trying to cheer him up by playing him music from a different instrument each day. Shrimp visiting, with a girl with green hair. Going to a Vile Plumes concert with the Azalea Gym Leader Bugsy... That had to be a dream. Others had visited, as well. His mother, Penguin, Ice, Stingray... Vanilla. She had stayed the longest, but he couldn't say many sensible things to her. She felt bad. She wanted him to be okay. But he couldn't be. Wasn't that impossible? Leviathan had visited, as well, but he hadn't even stayed long enough for him to snap out of his sluggishness and talk. The older man mostly talked to Ben and Whisper, and he couldn't understand what was said, but he was angry that Levee wouldn't try to help him.

"I can only help you help yourself, kiddo."

It infuriated him. He wanted to hit him, but he didn't have the strength. He could only walk with Whisper carrying him by one side and helping him move his legs. But Levee did say he would be back. And Orca had been doing almost nothing but sleeping since then.

"Orca?" It was Whisper's voice, accompanied by a series of knocks on the door. Orca gave no answer, but his younger brother came in anyway, carrying a tray of food and drink in the air beside him with his telekinesis. "Hey, don't you want to wake up today, man? Somebody's here for you."

"Who?" he barely managed to croak.

"Levee," Whisper said as the tray made its way to the bed's sidetable and Whisper yanked the blankets off of Orca with his mind. "But he won't come in to see you just yet. He wants you to eat and drink, and take a shower."

"Can't stand," Orca said as he turned his head to look at the food that he didn't want. This motion was unnecessary, however, as Whisper took his own liberties with his body, forcing it into a sitting position, and shoving his back against the headboards.

"Then I'll make you stand," Whisper said roughly as he set the tray down on Orca's lap. "Now, eat." He then moved to the windows and flung open the curtains, letting the light of late morning into the room. Orca flinched and closed his eyes. His brother had been doing this every day since he had been in here, and the young Sea Monster Captain still hadn't gotten used to preparing himself for it.

"Why are you always so mean?"

"Mean?" Whisper asked with an edge of warning as he turned around to face his older brother.

"I mean..." Orca could find nothing else to say.

"You'd be mean, too, if you had to deal with yourself. But you don't. So shut up and eat."

"You used to not be like this!"

"I'm still the same person, Orca. The only thing that's changed is the fact that you're refusing to live. With every action, or inaction, comes an equal and opposite reaction. I'm the reaction. Every day, I take care of you. I force you to eat, I help you stay clean, and even help you perform your bodily functions. Nobody's ever done that shit for me. Ben even buys you clothes and books that go to waste on you, and makes offers to exercise with you, which you pretend not to hear. You sit here and whine every day, oh, woe is me! Life is so horrible! I never want to see the light of day again! Well, I'm making you see it, Orca! I'm making you look at the light. You have no room to complain about life if you're not out there living it, if you're not making an effort. And you spit in the face of everyone who's tried to help you when you just sit there and pout and let everything they say go in one ear and out the other. Or roll your eyes, like that! I'll throw you out of that bed if you do it again, and don't think I'll mind making you another breakfast!"

Orca nodded once, with his eyes wide open, and turned to the dish before him. He slowly took the fork with the tips of his fingers and, slowly but surely, punctured a piece of the scrambled eggs on the tray. Even slower was the process of bringing it to his mouth, but he did, and chewed on it several times, with a smile of approval from his brother.

"That's better. I'll be back when you're finished." Orca nodded again, and Whisper left the room. Once he had finished all of the eggs, not able to make his jaws chew the toast and bacon properly, Whisper returned to the room and lifted the tray from his lap, returning it to the side table. He lifted Orca up from the bed with his mind while rummaging through the drawers for clean clothes. Once he was happy with the selection, he brought Orca out into the hallway and down to the bathroom. He pushed him into the shower, holding him in a standing position with his telekinesis while he closed the curtain and pulled off the older man's clothes. The young Psychic then sat down on the floor beside the shower and picked up from the bathroom cabinet a newspaper Ben had purchased earlier in the morning, flipping through it until he found something of interest. He kept reading when the water finally spouted from the shower head, and Orca's screams could be heard on the other side.

"SHIT! That's cold!"

"It'll warm up in a minute," Whisper said loudly just before he licked his thumb and flipped over to the next page.

"I don't want to be in here!" Orca shouted through shivers.

"Why? Don't you want to be clean when you meet your dad?"

"You mean Levee, right?"

"Of course I mean Levee."

"Okay... Just making sure. I have nothing to say to my real dad."

"What was he like?"

"I have nothing to say ABOUT him, either."

"Fair enough."

"Hey, Whisper?"

"Yes, Orca?"

"What's YOUR dad like? Other than mean and selfish and... overall Team Rocket material. I've never seen him."

"Yes, you have."

"I... What?"

"He was the guy you threw a bucket of paint at."

"Oh my Lugia! In the Lake of Rage Rocket base? That was HIM?!"

"Sure was. Of course, I was out of it at the time, but I knew he was the one watching me. When Ben told me that story, I laughed my ass off."

"I'll bet," Orca chuckled.

"Are you washing yet?"

"I can't reach anything..."

"You are so pathetic," Whisper said with a frustrated sigh as he used his mind to move the shampoo. "Scrub your hair."

"Why did you start with... Never mind," Orca said. "I give up." He nevertheless did as his younger brother said, and soon Whisper moved him forward to wash the suds out of his hair.

"So you can keep the conditioner in your hair while you wash yourself," Whisper said as he moved on to the second bottle, as well as some soap and a washcloth, which he placed in Orca's hands while he flipped to the next page of the newspaper. "And I'm not doing that last part for you, by the way. You'll have to manage. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't slip and fall."

"A... Alright," Orca whimpered his submission as the conditioner was scrubbed into his hair. Whisper laughed loudly as his brother started to clean himself. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, I finally got to the horoscope," Whisper said. "You're a Leo, right?"

"Yeah."

"Here's yours: You can't afford to take a chance with your finances with hefty promises. Stay clear of risks involving your money."

"What money?" Orca asked, and both of the boys laughed. "What's yours?"

"Let's see... Here we are! Cancer: The sun in Pisces is giving you a kind reminder to keep searching for the answers you've been seeking. You will be on the move today."

"That's weird."

"How so?"

"Levee and Lobster are both Pisces."

"Hm... The two fish, eh?"

"Yep, that's them," Orca laughed nervously as he almost slipped trying to wash his legs. "Lobster and Levee, the two fish. Do you know where Lobster is?"

"He went to Kanto with Hammerhead. We've been praying for them every day."

"Praying? Why?"

"You really haven't listened to anything anyone's said to you this whole time, have you? Kanto is the most dangerous place to be right now. Everyone's trying to get out of there. Those two lunatic friends of ours went IN."

"Is it that bad?"

"Team Rocket has control of the whole region, Orca. Well, most of it."

"I'm done," Orca said.

"Alright," Whisper said, turning the water off and throwing a towel at the boy as he drew the shower curtain back. "While Kanto's got the worst of it, they're starting to pop back up here in Johto as well."

"Of course," Orca sighed. "They don't know when to quit. And everyone's too afraid to do anything about it."

"Not everyone," Whisper said as he flipped back to the front page of the newspaper. "There's a small group standing up against them. They've taken out one base already."

"Seriously?" Orca asked as the towel was taken away from him and he found clothes floating toward him and being forced onto his body. "Just regular people? Are they insane?"

"No, just fed up, I'd say."

"Well, they're... idiots!" Orca said as he struggled with the violet shirt that was determined to envelope him.

"You say that," Whisper chuckled, "but our sister is their leader."

"What?" Orca shrieked. He stared at the front page of the newspaper, which Whisper waved in the air for him to see. The picture was of a small group of young people sitting down and taking a rest on top of the rubble that - he presumed - was once a Team Rocket base. They were all wearing purple ribbons on either their wrists, or their arms just below their shoulders, and in the center of the image was Shrimp, standing in the midst of the small army, raising her fist in the air. "I can't believe it..."

"Start believing," Whisper said as he folded the paper. "Because they don't show any signs of slowing down or stopping."

"I never thought she would take this into her own hands."

"They call themselves Emery's Brigade," Whisper said slowly. "It was Shrimp's idea."

"Of course..." At this point, Whisper got back up to his feet and pulled Orca back into the guest room, setting him down gently on the bed.

"Get some rest, Orca. Levee will be in to see you soon."

\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, that's that," Juniper sighed as she rose to her feet and wiped the dust from her pants. She brought her fingers to her face to examine her cuts and bruises, but winced and took them away immediately, deciding that they could all take time to heal another day. "They won't be threatening your hometown again, Captain."

"I'm sure of it," Shrimp said with a nod as she stared sadly at the bedlam they were leaving. "I just can't believe they used Levee's house as a base... It was a second home to me for so long."

"We can rebuild it!" Piranha piped up as she jumped up from the rubble with something in her hand. "Besides, I managed to save the most important thing in that house."

"The 'most important thing'?" Shrimp asked as she saw the older woman running toward her.

"Yeah, lookit!" Piranha beamed as she stood beside Shrimp and held up the framed photo she had salvaged. "It's the family photo. The last one we took with everybody together, remember?"

"Oh, sweet Lugia," Shrimp said as tears of joy splashed onto the glass frame. "This was at the festival in August of 2010. Right before..."

"Yeah, right before Levee left and everything went to shit."

"We can't keep blaming everything on him, Piranha," Shrimp laughed.

"Whatever. Hey, look how thin your brothers were."

"I know. They were so horrible. And I had no idea that Cranberry..."

"Hey, ladies?" called Kyle, one of their newer members. "I hate to break up the emotional moment, but shouldn't we get out of here soon?"

"You insensitive sumbitch!" Piranha shouted as she turned to the young man. "Shrimp should've known better than to let a guy into the Brigade!"

"Hey, come on!"

"Not all guys are insensitive, Piranha," Shrimp said as she slipped the photo into her jacket. "Levee's not."

"Well of course Levee's sensitive," Piranha laughed. "He's both! He can't help it!" This sent the two into a round of laughter, and the rest of their tiny militia stared at them awkwardly.

"But he's right," Shrimp said. "We should get moving. Let's go, girls! And you too, Kyle!"

"You two are so cruel to me," Kyle said with a laugh as he followed their leader. "But anything for you, Captain."

"I wish we could do something to make sure that Team Rocket won't try hitting this place up again," June said as she observed the city. "But there's not enough of us to leave a small defense force."

"Don't worry about that, June," Shrimp said, patting her second-in-command on the shoulder. "I'll take care of it."

"You're not talkin' about Manta, are you?" Piranha asked as she fell in line with the others. "She's here as a substitute for Jazz while she's away... I wouldn't call one person a defense."

"Of course not. I have something else in mind." They soon departed the city and headed North on Route 39. "So, you should all tell me about yourselves. I've known Piranha most of my life, and I've gotten to know Juniper. You said you're from Hoenn, right?"

"That's right!" June said. "From Fortree City."

"But I don't know much of anything about the rest of you. I'd feel bad as the leader of Emery's Brigade if I didn't know my troops. So, we'll start with you." She turned her head to the left and pointed to a blonde girl walking behind her. "Tell us a little about yourself. What's your name?"

"My name is Ruth, Captain," the young woman said. "I'm from Kanto, originally, but my family fled when our hometown was swarmed by Team Rocket. That's why I was so willing to join this team."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Shrimp said as she stepped out of the way of a passing Ekans hunting down its lunch. Her eyes remained locked on the purple snake for a moment, before finally returning to her crew. "What about you, Kyle?" She asked as she resumed leading them through the path.

"I'm from Goldenrod," Kyle said. "I was actually a buddy of Orca's for a while, when he was with his girlfriend... You said she dumped him?"

"That's right," Shrimp said. "The precious princess of the Rockets. When Orange decided that he couldn't be a part of Team Rocket, she left him just like that."

"Wow. Brutal. I guess that's why he left. I was wondering where he had vanished to. I guess everyone's had long stories over the past few years."

"You have no idea," Piranha laughed.

"Look, we've arrived," Shrimp said, nodding in the direction of Moo Moo Farm.

"A ranch?" Kyle asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's our next destination?"

"Yep," Shrimp said with a smile as she ran toward the large log house. "We're going to visit some old friends of mine."

\/\/\/\/\/

Levee's face. That was the first thing he saw when he awoke, his vision blurry, and all sounds muffled his his half-asleep state. He could see Leviathan's lips moving, but couldn't make out the words.

"...What?" Orca asked slowly as he blinked rapidly and rubbed his ear with his knuckles.

"I said you look better this time," Levee said as he knelt down beside the bed to have his vision level with Orca's. "How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"I... I don't know. Everything's been so blurry... I don't even know how much time... I don't want to know."

"I understand."

"You always say that," Orca said as tears rolled down his face onto the pillow. "You don't..."

"No?"

"They took her away from me," Orca whimpered. "They took her away."

"She went on her own, Son," Levee said as he ran his hand along the hair on the back of his head and neck, smoothing it out. "She did what she felt she had to. She followed her heart. No one can do any better than that."

"I don't want her to be gone... It's so hard."

"I know, child. I know. It always is. And it never goes away. But in time, you get used to it. The empty space."

"I don't want... Not again... You just... You weren't there. I've needed you here so bad. But you're not. Everyone I need either dies or forgets. Levee... Why haven't you been there for me?"

"I would apologize, but it would feel hollow. The truth is, I was away for a long time, working out things with myself. We get along a lot better these days. I had no idea how bad of a shape you were in, but I found out, and now it's time to help you. It took me a long time to find this. I had to remember where I put it." Here Levee pulled a light blue and white seashell from his jacket pocket. "This can only be used once." He handed the shell to Orca, who took it slowly, grabbing it delicately.

"What is it?"

"It's a seashell, silly."

"I know that. What do you want me to do with it?"

"Hold it to your ear. You should sit up, first." Levee helped Orca into a sitting position, and Orca slowly brought the shell up to his right ear.

"It sounds like the water caves," Orca said with a weak smile. "In Umbrella Beach."

"Of course," Levee said with a smile. "Now close your eyes and take in deep breaths." Orca did as he was told, and his blank, dark vision soon changed. The world spun around him quickly for a moment, and the next thing he knew, he was standing on Umbrella Beach. He turned around slowly in a circle, examining his beloved sanctuary, but found no one there. He was alone. As he walked along the shore, enjoying the feel of the gently rolling waves on his bare feet, he heard a voice. HER voice. But it couldn't be, could it? That was impossible.

"Hello, Orca."

He raised his head, eyes wide with shock, and sure enough, there she was! No... It definitely wasn't Emery. But she had Emery's voice. The young woman walking toward him - the young HUMAN woman - did not look familiar. But when he stared at her long, auburn hair, sweeping down to her hips and hugging her slender frame, the picture of his Furret invaded his mind.

"Emery?"

"Yes, it's me," the young lady said, her lips curling up into a smile. The voice was definitely Emery's. Although the difference of age was apparent, it sounded the same as the Furret's cries, in their natural state as well as fed through his bracelet translator.

"How?"

"I really don't understand it, myself. All I know, is that I was brought here to see you."

"Are you... alive?"

"It's... Another sort of living."

"Are you real? I mean, really here?"

"I don't know," Emery laughed softly as she took his hand into hers and walked with him along the shore. "Are YOU really here?"

"I'm not sure... Maybe I'm dreaming."

"Maybe. I thought I was dreaming when I first woke up. I've been through quite a lot of confusion and... Sometimes I wish I were asleep."

"What happened? When you..." He paused, refusing to say the words "when you died", and hesitated before beginning again. "When you weren't with us anymore? Did you see Lugia?"

"No, but I'm sure you'll see him when it's your turn," Emery said, before stopping her walk. Orca turned around when he realized this halt, and saw her standing there, motionless, with a confused look on her face. He was about to ask if she was alright, when she suddenly continued. "I saw someone else. Someone familiar, but different."

"Why?" Orca asked slowly.

"Because I'm different. I don't fit in your world."

"D-don't say that," Orca stammered. "You had a great life with us. You fit."

"What I mean is, I don't fit right now. Maybe I will again someday."

"Does that mean you can come back?"

"I hope I will. But you probably won't recognize me when I do."

"I see..."

"What's wrong?"

"You're not the same as I remember. You're... wise. You have this way about you, like you know things that I can't comprehend. I remember you as being so innocent, and eager to learn. But you seem like you've learned a lot of things, and you don't care for any of them. That's just the feeling I get. I don't like it."

"Everyone changes, Orca."

"But it's different with you. I wasn't expecting this. And I liked the old you. I loved the old you. And I've missed you for so long. Now you're someone different, and I don't like it."

"Thanks," Emery said sarcastically. "I don't even know who I am right now. The last thing I need is for the closest person to me to be selfish."

"I'm sorry... I just don't know how to react to this."

"It's fine. You're right. I have learned things, and I don't really like them. My view of life is twisting and distorting all the time. You can call me jaded if you want, but I'm tired. I don't know what to expect, and I don't know what to want. I've learned a lot, but I feel like I know nothing."

"Well..."

"That's enough about me. I'm here to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that I needed to see you. But I've seen everything that's happened since I died."

"Please don't say that word," Orca whined.

"Orca, you have to face it eventually."

"I don't want to."

"I know. I saw everything. And I realized that I was wrong. You're the one who needed to see me. Hey, remember this?" she asked, pointing to one of the cave entrances. "Let's go in." Orca made no reply save for a shrug, and Emery dragged him inside. Their feet splashed in the shallow water flowing through their current cave, and the two couldn't help but laugh. When they came to the next chamber, the water poured down into a basin which fed into small cracks and crevices, leaving sufficient dry land on which to walk. "All of our friends are out there living their lives, some of them risking them. But they still take the time to visit you and try to make you feel better. They love you, Orca. They want the best for you. They want you to get up. I know it's been hard for you since my death-"

"Emery, please!"

"But you have to move on eventually. You have to, not just for all of them, but for yourself. You can't just lie around for the rest of your life and feel sorry for yourself."

"I'm not ready."

"That's why I'm here. To let you know that you have to move on, regardless of whether you're ready or not. I know that sounds unfair, and you're probably mad at me, but I'm only telling you this because I love you, and want the best for you. You have to get up and move around. You have to live your life for you. You have to let me go."

"But I don't want to," Orca whimpered, leaning his head against her shoulder. "I can't."

"I didn't ask. I said you have to. The people we love are out there, risking their lives for people they care about, including you. They're standing up for what they believe in. You have to stand, too."

"I understand..."

"Orca, there's someone else who wants the best for you. Someone who's been waiting for you her entire life. And you haven't been very good to her in the past. You know who I'm talking about, don't you?"

"Yes," Orca said slowly, holding a hand over his heart as if it had stopped beating, and he was trying to find it again.

"You should go to her. She misses you. The you that she once knew."

"I get it."

"You have to live again. Share your time with the ones who love you. Do your best to be that good person I know you are on the inside. And, try to raise my son well, alright?"

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Just a wild guess," Emery said with a shrug, her shoulder pushing up against the side of his head before he removed it and stood straight again. "Take care of him."

"I will. I won't repeat my past mistakes."

"That's good. I'm counting on you. Remember everything I've said. I'm going to go now, Orca."

"Already?"

"Yeah. This is kind of long-distance. But I'll always be with you, Orca. This will be our place from now on. Whenever you miss me too much, come here, or just think about it. I'll do the same."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Well," Emery laughed. "Only you can answer that question, Orca."

"You sound like Levee," Orca laughed, before his face straightened. "Will you... be alright?"

"What?" Emery laughed. "You're asking me that? Of course I will. I'll be just fine. I'm Robin Hood, remember?"

"You sure are," Orca laughed. Everything suddenly went spinning again, and when Orca opened his eyes, he was back in Ben's guest room, and Levee was sitting on the bed beside him.

"Feel better?" the older man asked. Without giving a spoken reply to this, Orca grabbed the Pokemon egg from the bed, held it close to his chest, and lowered his feet to the floor, standing up slowly. He almost fell, but Levee helped to keep him steady as he rose to his feet as well, and helped him walk out of the room, down the hallway, and into the living room.

"Hey, guys," Orca finally said.

"Well, what do you know?" Ben exclaimed. "He walks, he talks! He wants coffee?"

"No, thanks," Orca said as Levee eased him down on the sofa next to Whisper.

"I'll take some," Levee said as he sat down on the opposite couch. "I'm never one to turn down coffee."

"We know," the three younger men all said in unison, and all four of them burst into laughter.

"So, Orca, you've finally gotten out of bed," Levee said. "What are you going to do next?"

"I need to go visit Nilly," Orca said. "And go to Olivine. I have to see something."

"That's what I was expecting you to say," Whisper said. "I'll help you exercise until you can walk by yourself again."

"Thanks, Whisper," Orca said, receiving a pat on the back from his younger brother.

"Whisper, you should go with him," Levee said.

"Why is that?" the young Psychic asked with a raised eyebrow as Ben handed a cup of coffee to the former Sea Monster Captain.

"You've never been to Umbrella Beach, right? You and Ben should both go. I have this feeling... Ah, nevermind. Just make sure you two go there sometime."

"I agree," Ben said as he took a seat on Whisper's left-hand side, holding his coffee mug in one hand and throwing the other arm over Whisper's shoulder. "Whisper, you should go. I'm not going anywhere for a while, though. I'm still holding down the fort for our Ghost friends."

"Ghost?" Orca asked with a confused look.

"It's a long story," Ben chuckled. "Leviathan, you'll be heading back to Hoenn soon to round up those friends of yours, correct?"

"Of course," Levee said with a nod before taking a sip from his cup. "Though I have no idea how long I'll be gone. What about Joseph?"

"We haven't heard from him," Whisper said with a shrug. "Though we know from one of his allies that he's helped round up more members, and they've split the Battle Unit into three different teams. Things should be interesting from now on."

"What are they all doing right now?"

"Their main goal right now is to figure out the riddle Orca gave them," Ben said.

"Me?" Orca asked with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, these ghost people... are the two guys that talked to me in prison?"

"Exactly," Whisper said with a nod. "And they really did take what you said seriously. They're trying very hard to find the song required for that secret door. But they still don't know where to go with that 'Son of the First' riddle."

"Son of the first what?" Levee asked.

"I think I know," Orca said. "Who was the first Rocket? Who started it all?"

"Whew!" Ben whistled. "That was back in... What, '96? I think I was about eight years old then. You tell me."

"Giovanni," Whisper said. "That's his name."

"Did he have any children at any point?" Levee asked after taking a large gulp of his coffee.

"Not that I know of," Whisper said with a shrug. "I'd heard rumors that he had a son, but no one I know has been able to confirm it."

"Well, I'm sure someone's going to figure it out," Levee said as he rose to his feet and handed Ben his empty cup. He leaned forward to give Orca a hug, clinging tightly to him for a good half-minute before letting go. "I've got business to take care of. I'll see you again someday, Orca. I'm sure our paths will cross again before you even know it."

"I hope so," Orca said, "Be careful, Levee. And... Thanks for everything."

"Just doing my job," Levee said with a wink before crossing the living room, opening the door, and heading out into the city.

\/\/\/\/\/

"Well, this baby's almost done!" Hammerhead exclaimed as he set down the drill he had been using and wiped sweat from his brow. "All we've got to do now is paint it... Maybe smooth it out, first, though."

"Don't put that drill down yet," Lobster barked. "I've still got a few loose ones over here."

"Hammerhead at your service!" the other man said with a smile as he picked the drill back up and ran to the other side of the bridge. With his help, the right-hand-side rail was secured in no time. "NOW we're done. I'm so much better at this than you. No offense."

"Well, your dad is a handyman, so it goes without saying," Lobster said as they set their drills down and flopped down on the their backs on the surface of the newly repaired Nugget Bridge. "Well, man, it took about a month, but we finally did it. Now everyone can pass without help from their Pokemon."

"It's nice to lend a helping hand when our lives aren't in danger," Hammerhead said, causing a round of laughter between the two.

"Don't tell me you two are lying down on the job," a voice called, and the two young men sat up to see their black-haired comrade walking toward the bridge from the East. "Oh, this looks great, guys. You've been busy this past month."

"Tell me about it," Lobster said. "I suppose it's been the same way at the Pokemon Center?"

"You have no idea," the girl laughed as she sat down across from the two on the bridge. "But I feel great. I've helped so many people. It's been the best therapy for me since... the accident."

"We know what you mean," Hammerhead said. "There's no feeling like handing out spoonfuls of love, as Levee would say."

"You guys are crazy," the girl said, shaking her head, though her smile grew wider. "Anyway, I never caught your names."

"He's Hammerhead, and I'm Lobster," the blonde man said. "How about you?"

"My name is Chase," the girl said. "Are those seriously your real names?"

"They have been since 2007," Hammerhead said with a proud smile, which Lobster shared with him.

"Whatever," Chase said as she rose to her feet. "I'm headed back to town, since the new Pokemon Center in the Sea Cottage is over-staffed now. I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"We can figure it out as a team," Lobster said, as he and Hammerhead stood up as well. "Either way, we need to check up on Turtle."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. While we're at it, why don't we meet up with Dolphin and Jellyfish?"

"There is no Jellyfish," Lobster laughed. "We do have a Dolphin, though."

"You guys are hopeless," Chase laughed. When they reached the Cerulean Pokemon Center, they found that it was now over-staffed, just like the Sea Cottage, but Turtle was nowhere to be found.

"Guess we should try her house," Hammerhead said with a shrug as they walked outside and walked through the streets.

"No, look, there she is," Lobster said, pointing to a convenience store across the street. Turtle could be seen inside through the window, reading a newspaper. The three ran into the store and were all met with hugs from the young woman.

"I remember you," Turtle said as she once again grasped the newspaper with both hands. "How have you been feeling with the arm loss and everything?"

"That's our family," Lobster laughed. "We cut right to the chase."

"Well, I figured, losing an arm is a really big deal, so I shouldn't sugarcoat anything."

"I appreciate it," Chase said. "So, you're Turtle, huh? I've really got to get used to all these sea animal names."

"Sea Monster, actually," Hammerhead said. "Everyone who's part of the Sea Monsters Crew has an aquatic nickname."

"I see," Chase said. "So, are you looking for a job or something?"

"No, this story caught my eye," Turtle said, turning the paper around to show them the article she had been reading. "Team Rocket is building a railroad across Kanto, from Fuschia to Saffron, then to... Somewhere..."

"They don't know all the stops yet?" Lobster asked, peering at the paper.

"Well, according to this, the track is supposed to just end at the Southeast coast. They're probably planning to build a bridge... But to where, I don't know."

"This is crazy," Hammerhead said. "The paper says Team Rocket isn't even trying to hide this project. They're that confident that no one will stop them."

"Well, they've gotten big for their britches," Lobster scoffed.

"If you think about it," Chase said, "it's going to take a lot of people to build that thing, let alone the train itself. They're probably going to leave Northern Kanto alone for the most part until this project is over."

"Do you guys realize what a big chance we have here?" Hammerhead shouted. "If we can round up enough people, we could drive out all the Rockets up here!"

"Like in Mount Moon," Lobster said with a nod.

"Then we should get to it right now," Chase said. "Ask all the townspeople."

"Wait, slow down, everybody," Turtle said. "I know we've all got the will, but I don't see how there's a way. Even with so many of them gone South, they're still a massive, nationwide ARMY. Logically speaking, we'd be way too outnumbered, even if we recruit the entire town. It's impossible."

"Excuse me?" Hammerhead said, his hands on his hips. "We just rebuilt a bridge with our BARE HANDS! Don't tell us anything is impossible."

"He's got a point," Lobster laughed.

"Fair enough," Turtle laughed. "Let's call a town meeting."

\/\/\/\/\/

* * *

**((Next: More reunions, more recovery, and more Rockets getting the shit kicked out of them by Emery's Brigade. Catch ya on the flip side~))**


End file.
